finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cygillan Ocean
Cygillan Ocean is a body of water in the world of Eos in Final Fantasy XV. It is the ocean south of the continent of Lucis, and Accordo Protectorate exists as a series of islands within it. The sea god Bismarck is said to dwell in its depths. The ocean is ripe with fish. The number of boats sailing it has been reduced after Niflheim began using airships as its main means of transportation. In the original version, the player crosses the ocean on the royal vessel at the start of Chapter 9. The ocean-cross is an in-game cut scene, during which the party will converse about what is going on in the rest of the world. In the Windows and Royal Editions, Cid Sophiar gifts Prince Noctis the key to the royal vessel as they arrive in Altissia, and the player can take the boat out to a cruise after talking to Weskham Armaugh at the Maagho. The player can manually steer the ship and dock at Altissia, Cape Caem and Galdin Quay. They can fish from the vessel, look for Bismarck, and take photos. Quests Photo ops In the Windows and Royal Editions, the player can sail the ocean on the royal vessel. Prompto asks to take various photos during the party's travels. Photo Op: Restaurant Photo Op Restaurant Map from FFXV.png Photo Op Restaurant from FFXV.png Photo Op: Island Photo Op Island Map from FFXV.png Photo Op Island from FFXV.png Photo Op: Cape Photo Op Cape map from FFXV.png Photo Op Cape from FFXV.png Photo Op: Chimney Photo Op Chimney map from FFXV.png Photo Op Chimney from FFXV.png Photo Op: Horizon Photo Op Horizon Map from FFXVRE.png Photo Op Horizon from FFXVRE.png Photo Op: Gate Photo Op Gate Map from FFXV.png Photo Op Gate from FFXVRE.png Fishing Fishing spots are denoted on a radar and can keep changing. When sailing, fishing-related quests become available when the player approaches the correct spot. The ocean only has two unique fish: the Mummy Bass (fished from the spot Gladiolus suggests, near Angelgard, by using another hooked fish as bait) and the Styrial Bluefin Tuna, found on the spot where Bismarck appears. Mummy Fish is the hardest fish to reel in, but yields a good item for Elemancy when caught. Catching Styrial Bluefin Tuna teaches Ignis a superb recipe, which is one of Noctis's favorites. Open-Sea Angling When sailing the royal vessel, Prompto speaks up of a fishing spot off the coast of Cape Caem. Sailing onto the spot completes the mission. The player can fish there and catch a Dynnel Barramundi. Open-Sea Angling map from FFXV.png Fishing on the royal vessel in FFXV.png Altissia Isle When sailing the royal vessel, Ignis speaks up of a fishing spot near the islands en route to Altissia. Sailing onto the spot completes the mission. The player can fish there and catch a Nephilim Grouper. Monster of the Deep When sailing the royal vessel, Gladiolus speaks up of a fishing spot near Angelgard. Sailing onto the spot completes the mission. The player can fish the rare Mummy Bass there by hooking a fish and not reeling it, using the fish itself as the bait. Mummy Bass is the hardest fish to catch. The player should have the ultimate fishing gear and use Dragon's Beard line. Eating Kupoberry Cheesecake also helps. One trick to reeling the fish in is to tap the pause button and adjust the reel/do not reel as needed, and always reel to the direction the fish swims, even before the prompts appear on-screen. Monster of the Deep map from FFXV.png Catching Mummy Bass in FFXVRE.png Bismarck Gallery Cape-Caem-Coast-FFXV.png Royal-Vessel-Player-Controlled-FFXV-PC.png Whale-FFXV-RE.jpg Royal vessel fishing from FFXVRE.png Galdin Quay ocean view in Ch14 from FFXV.png|Chapter 14. Sea voyage map from Altissia to Niflheim in FFXV.png|Altissia–Niflheim route. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV